


Good Intentions

by Chaerring



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Angst, Tommy and Billy need to be better brothers, Tommy is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy confronts Tommy about his twin's constant interruptions in his relationship with Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns all the characters and world. I'm just playing in it.

Billy turned on Tommy the instant the door shut behind Teddy.

“ _What is your problem?_ ”

Tommy backpedaled slightly bumping into the window he had just come in through.

“I don’t know what--”

“ _You liar._ It seems like without fail every time Teddy and I get a second alone together without Kree or Skrull or some supervillian trying to kill one of us _you_ show up. So come on Tommy, what’s the deal? Do you have a problem with me and Teddy? With the fact that we’re gay?”

Tommy started waving his hands and then slowed them down not wanting to blow up anything in Billy’s room and make him even madder.

“No! No I don’t have a problem! I mean, in general girls are prettier or whatever, but if a guy--” His brain kept running away before he could explain. “It’s okay, it’s all okay--” But that didn’t seem to be convincing Billy at all.

“I just thought...isn’tthatwhatolderbrother’saresupposedtodo?” And sure they have no clue which one of them is actually older, but that’s not going to stop Tommy from claiming it. He knows he’s talking too fast and should just leave, avoid Teddy and Billy until the next bad guy showed up to distract them, but his mouth keeps moving.

“MakesureTeddydoesn’ttakeadvantageorsomething,right?”

Tommy could practically see the way Billy hit pause on his anger replacing it with shock. _Of course_ Tommy’s response had been the last thing he was expecting.

“You’re saying you won’t let us have more than ten minutes alone out of some crazy idea you need to _protect my virtue?_ ”

Tommy rocked back and forth too quickly on his heels as the answers he could give run through his mind. He could just bolt, but that would be the same thing as saying yes, but without explaining. He could laugh it off like a joke, but really it wasn’t, and if he laughed it off, Billy would expect him to _stop_.

Jonas and Billy had found him and busted him out. The other’s had been there, yeah, but not Teddy. Teddy was the one they needed to save. So maybe Tommy owed him for getting caught in the first place so Billy would need him, but......Billy trusted people a lot. Trusted Teddy more than anyone, and as nice a guy as Teddy seemed he’s still part Kree and part Skrull.

Not that those are reasons not to trust him! Because he’d more than proven where his loyalties lay. It was just...Billy trusted people _too_ much. Sure Teddy was nice now, but Tommy had seen it happen in juvie before. Nice guy, nice girl, two nice girls, two nice guys, one of them always wanted something the other one wouldn’t give eventually and then suddenly one of them wasn’t so nice and while sex was the usual object withheld it wasn’t always the case.

Tommy wasn’t _expecting_ that to happen to Billy and Teddy, but Billy wasn’t even prepared for it, so someone had to be. They were so close all the time. Tommy didn’t know how they could stand sharing that much space. Billy was always in Teddy’s arm’s reach, even if they weren’t powered up. And Teddy had the potential to snap Billy in half before he could get a spell done.

Before he knew it his mouth had run away with his thoughts again.

“That’s what I’m saying.”

For once Billy seemed to accept that he was completely serious and Tommy could watch the tension sag out of his shoulders as he ran his hand over his hair.

“Look, Tommy, I.... appreciate the thought and the concern behind your motivations, but it’s really not necessary. I’ve been with Teddy longer than I’ve even known you, and--”

Tommy nods shortly.

“Right. Sorry. Won’t happen again. I’ll send him back and see you guys the next time the city needs saving.”

He practically dives for the window vaulting out of it to the ground. He knows mortification is written plain on his features for once. He knew Teddy had known Billy longer, but the way Billy went on about them being brothers....Tommy had been stupid enough to believe he meant something by it.

He pushes forward and he’s caught up to Teddy ( _How did he walk so slowly?_ ) before Billy even makes it over to the window, he knows. He stops directly in front of his brother’s boyfriend and splashes a smirk on.

“Don’t know why you left when I showed up. It was just a quick thing I had to talk to Billy about. Done now, he’s hoping you’ll go back.”

Tommy doesn’t wait for his response before he’s gone again. Maybe if he runs long enough he’ll find Pietro and get him to accept a challenge. If Billy wasn’t going to let him prevent the inevitable fallout, well, Tommy could always take revenge after the fact instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a funny confrontation between the brothers, but Billy and Tommy grew up so differently and have such different world views and issues that Billy said the exact wrong thing and Tommy _reacted_ and I get this angsty thing.


End file.
